


Snow place I’d rather be

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 8 snowballs
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 38





	Snow place I’d rather be

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/m-M1AtrxztU

#  _**Snow place I’d rather be** _

It didn’t snow in L.A. Well, minus rarities like back in 08. At least that’s what Buck read up about online while up at night thinking of Christopher’s wish.

He’d told him how Eddie said snow in Texas was just as uncommon but Christopher’s never seen any. This was after buck told him he and Maddie had plenty of snow days back in Pennsylvania as kids themselves while watching Frozen.

So that’s how buck had devised his current plan for tonight. It’d be as chilly as it could be in L.A. tonight.

They only had a good hour or two once it was started. He’d called in a favor or two.

Eddie knew buck planned something but he didn’t know what exactly as he’d told him to bring them a change of clothes along with towels and blankets.

Buck had planned it all out as much as he could before the actual event started. He’d thought of the other kids too but Denny was feeling sick and Harry was already at a sleepover for a birthday party.

Eddie texted they were on their way as Buck got the guy to start the machine before he left after setting it up.

The lot was a fresh cut field beside a business who’s owner was overjoyed to help after what they’d done to save his niece a while back.

Buck had watched as the white flakes began to spray. He hoped Christopher would like it. It wasn’t fresh actual snow but he wasn’t able to control the weather like Storm.

He heard the audible gasp as Christopher rounded the corner of the buildings parking lot with his dad.

“Buck. How did you?” Eddie stood there smile on his face.

“You really made it snow!” Christopher shouted as he came closer with Eddie moving to catch up.

“My best friend forever wanted snow so snow is what he’ll get.” Buck said motioning to the machines behind him.

Christopher tackled Buck’s leg coming to hug him.

“Come on Eddie. I need to teach you both proper snowball craftsmanship. Its us against you so pay close attention.”

Buck took a fresh handful of it. He began rolling it and packing another handful into it as Christopher and Eddie watched him.

“Now this stuff isn’t the real deal so maybe don’t get it in your face but really that could go the same for actual snow. Perfect job Christopher.”

“It feels cold.” Christopher said with his in his hand.

“Yeah, it does. Now I thought about your dad being our target but on second thought i brought some boxes to try knocking over instead.” Buck said pointing towards them as Eddie made a face.

“How considerate of you.” Eddie joked while they moved closer.

Christopher knocked over the smallest and highest box as buck went to put it back up.

“Come on Eddie. It’s your first time too right?”

Eddie knocked over the middle box taking with it the top one. Christopher laughed and cheered. The competition was quickly forgotten about.

They continued for a bit before buck saw there was enough now for the second thing he’d wanted.

“I’ll be right back.” He went to get the small bag he’d brought and came back over.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” He sang as Eddie rolled his eyes but had an open mouthed smile.

Slowly but surely they had a little snowman.

With a single large bottom roll of a body and smaller head. Christopher went about with his choice of items to add.

He’d gone for the classic carrot nose and both a brown rock along with a blue one for the eyes along with black ones dotting the mouth.

With a scarf from Maddie and twig arms along with a hat buck bought at a thrift store. The little snowman was completed as Christopher told his dad to take a picture before he melted please.

Christopher towered beside it in another picture as Buck took one of him and Eddie. It was hard to get the third with all of them but the boxes helped along with setting a timer.

“This is the best buck.” Christopher said turning to hug him again.

“He really outdid himself huh mijo?” Eddie nodded his head laughing.

“Alright there’s only one thing left. Snow angels.” Buck said as he layed back.

As he did his a little grass poked out in spots.

“Yours will look better. I’m too big for how much snow we’ve got. You gotta try it too Eddie. Y'all have spare clothes in the truck right?”

He gently helped Christopher down before plopping himself a ways beside him for their angel wings to spread out. That was his answer as buck knew he’d be just as wet on the ground as he was now.

Christopher’s looked best with his lesser weight disrupting the snow aside from his arms and crutches making large wings.

Buck got up to take a picture of them feeling his back soaked but not caring in the slightest.

He helped Eddie up as they moved to the truck. With Christopher dried off and changed it was Eddie and Buck’s turn as buck went to his jeep for a bit before coming back.

“Thank you so much Buck.” Christopher said as Buck came over to give him a hug in his seat.

“Anything for you little man.”

“What happens with the equipment?” Eddie asked walking over to their side.

“I just gotta wait for them to come pick it up. I already unplugged everything they said they’d do the rest.” Buck said as a pair rolled up in a van.

“Mr. Buckley, everything turn out great?” Selena asked as they walked over.

“Yeah. Just perfect. Everything’s ready for y'all to look at before you take it back.” Buck said pointing towards the side.

“Oh. Big Earl said it was covered. We’ll take it from here. Have a good night” her partner was already bringing the van closer before going to pack it in.

“Wanna come warm up with some hot chocolate at ours?” Eddie asked.

“Sure. See y'all there.”

“Good because I wasn’t really asking.” Eddie laughed.

Buck heard Eddie say he was an angel in Spanish and Christopher confirmed it with what he said next. “Like the ones we made”

“Yes mijo. See you there Buck” with that Eddie slowly took off as Buck went to his jeep to follow.

When Buck arrived the hot chocolate was already started and Christopher was bundled in a blanket on the couch waiting for him.

He’d fast forwarded to the part with Anna singing.

Eddie groaned jokingly as Buck and Christopher sang along laughing the whole time.

This was a night they’d remember for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189792102413/8-snow-snow-place-id-rather-be-it-didnt-snow-in


End file.
